


The Breakdown

by MMisery



Series: Loved in Return [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, only minor Kara in this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMisery/pseuds/MMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So.” Emma shrugged after a moment of silence. “Is that Carter that you mentioned is he your kid.”<br/>Cat looked slightly annoyed. “Not that it’s any of your business,” she indicated. “But yes he is.”<br/>Emma just nodded. “You know I’ve got one too.” A smile appeared on her face. “A son.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place for OUAT during season 3 the missing year and Supergirl it's just season 1 in general I guess.
> 
> Okay so I've been apart of SQ since 2013 and Supertrashco for about a month. I've never written for either before so bear with me. To let you guys know this is going to be SQ and Supercat. Hope you like it!

 

Cat Grant was agitated well more than agitated she was pissed. Her incompetent excuse for a driver had gotten lost and forgotten to fill her gas tank which resulted in her current predicament.   Her car was out of gas, in a rather unsavory part of town, with night quickly approaching.  All she wanted was to be home to meet her son in time for dinner!  He had spent the weekend with his father and this would be her first night with him since Friday. His father was dropping him off soon and she didn’t want him to come home to an empty house. He had a few too many for her liking.

Making a bad situation even worse was the fact she hadn’t been able to get a signal. Every call and text she tried was to no avail. Her phone company was definitely going to get an earful tomorrow! With no other alternatives she sent her driver Jackson, or was it Jonathan? She never really cared to find out which. She sent him off to locate the nearest gas station while she waited in her car. After twenty minutes she became very antsy having resorted to playing some frivolous game that had been on her phone. After boring of it she furiously began moving her phone around in another attempt at a signal. It again yielded similar results.

She hated feeling helpless it didn’t sit well with her, having idle hands. Cat got out of the car clutching her phone and taking in her surroundings, which were a few apartment buildings, a couple of small businesses, a construction site and a rather large park. Ok sure maybe the neighborhood wasn’t that bad appearance wise, but she was pretty sure there had been some robberies not too far from her current location! Plus, it wasn’t really the kind of area that Cat would ever willingly frequent.  

She started to pace the length of her car wishing her driver would hurry up. When the street lights began to come on she let out a large sigh. She glanced down at her phone as if trying to will a signal when she heard a car approaching from behind her. She looked up and turned around. The first thing she noticed was an unsightly yellow bug obstructing her viewpoint, then a blonde woman climbing out of the contraption.

“Need any help,” the woman called out. As she made her way over to Cat’s general vicinity, Cat visibly blanched at something far more unsightly than the vehicle. Plaid. After taking in her appearance she was almost tempted to ask the woman if she was the one who needed help. Why would someone willingly wear plaid pants with a red trench coat? Well her assistant does wear pink cardigans like there’s no tomorrow, so really there’s no telling.

“No that’s quite alright my driver has already gone off in search of fuel.” Cat said quickly brushing the woman off. “I’m sure he’ll return soon.”

 “Are you sure?” the woman asked as she approached. She took in the older woman’s appearance and clearly determined she wasn’t from around here. Not with heels that look like they cost more than her rent. She was definitely a higher society type, probably uptown National City. “The closest gas station is probably like 3 or 4 miles away. So unless he can walk pretty fast he might be awhile.”

Cat rolled her eyes and sighed. Of course she had to break down in an area where a gas station couldn’t simply be up the street. She was tired and hungry and wanted to get home to her son. Perhaps this woman could help speed up the process of getting her home. “Okay so I guess I may need some assistance after all,” she confessed. “Do you have a cell phone Ms-, well I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh it’s Swan. Emma Swan and yeah I do,” She replied as she reached into her pocket and handed the phone to the other woman. “Here you go.”

Cat looked at the phone like she was being offered a half-eaten hot wing. “One moment.” She said lifting up a finger and opened the door to her car.

Emma heard Cat rumbling around before coming back with a couple disinfectant wipes. Wow really?

“You know I’m not contagious or anything.” Emma commented as Cat took the pre-offered phone and started to wipe it down.

“Well you can never be too careful now can you?” Cat stressed.  “I hope your phone fairs better. I haven’t been able to get a signal of my own at all,”

“Yeah the signal has been spotty around here as of late. It could be the construction interfering somehow.” Emma answered, watching the women on her second wipe, really going to town on her phone wiping it down _thoroughly_.

“So I guess you’re not a big fan of germs huh?” Emma mused.

“Not particularly.” Cat emphasized.

She pushed the button on the side and upon it illuminating saw a picture of a boy smiling back, probably her son. Cat glanced at the woman briefly, seeing a slight resemblance between them. She then brought up the dialer and began to type Carter’s number before thinking better of it. She didn’t want to worry him over a little tardiness. Instead she typed a different number.

“Hello?”

“Kiera.”

“Ms. Grant?” Kara questioned. “This isn’t your usual number.” Her assistant said as she removed her phone from her ear momentarily to double check before bringing it back.

“Very astute Kiera.” Cat quipped.

 “Is everything okay?” Cat could clearly hear worry in the younger woman’s voice, always one to worry about the wellbeing of others.  “I’m fine.” Cat sighed. “Just car trouble.”

“What can I do to help, “Kara said eager to help.

“Well Carter should be on his way home from his father’s any minute now.” Cat replied as she looking down at her watch, her son was a stickler for punctuality.  “And I’d rather he’d have a familiar face there waiting for him since I’m being delayed.”

Cat took this moment to glare at Emma like she was somehow the cause.  Emma caught the look but only matched it innocently as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Say no more Ms. Grant I’m on my way to meet him now.” Cat could hear shuffling on the other end. “Are you sure there isn’t anything I could do about your situation?”

“I’m sure Kiera.” Cat stated as she rolled her eyes. “There isn’t anything you can do from there to make that soon-to-be fired driver of mine arrive any quicker. I just need you to be there when he gets home and stay with him until I get there. Now can you do that?”

“Yes absolutely.” Kara assured. Cat could clearly hear the wind on her assistant end. Must be windy on her side of town.

 “Good. Be sure to tell him I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Cat stressed as she switched the phone from one ear to the other.

Kara nodded from her side forgetting momentarily that Cat couldn’t see the gesture.

“Will do Ms. Grant I-,” Kara said but only heard the click signaling the end of the call. “Well okay then,” She muttered to herself as she continued flying on to her destination.

After Cat was done she handed the phone back to Emma who had been halfheartedly listening while shuffling from one foot to the other.

“So.” Emma shrugged after a moment of silence. “Is that Carter that you mentioned is he your kid.”

Cat looked slightly annoyed. “Not that it’s any of your business,” she indicated. “But yes he is.”

Emma just nodded. “You know I’ve got one too.” A smile appeared on her face. “A son.”

Cat recognized the look as one she frequently used when speaking of her own son. Sigh. What was keeping that man with her gas?

“Look I appreciate the use of your phone, but shouldn’t you be on your way?” Cat questioned, as she made a sweeping gesture with her hands.

“Well I could but your driver still isn’t back yet and you’d be out here alone at night. So I was thinking small talk would be the way to go.” Emma said matter of factly as she crossed her arms and leaned against Cat’s car.

“You know that car’s worth more than you make in a year and I’d appreciate if you didn’t lean on it?” Cat demanded clearly exasperated.

“Geez sorry.” Emma replied as she lifted herself off the car and made a show of wiping it with the sleeve of her coat.

At this moment Cat really though she should just get into her car. Perhaps that would be incentive enough for the women to get into her vehicle and leave. But she truly had nothing better to do so why not engage in conversation with a poorly dressed stranger.

“And how do you know it’s worth more than I make.” Emma continued. “I mean I think I do pretty well.”

“It’s estimated net worth is a hundred and three thousand dollars.” Cat revealed.

Emma scoffed. “That much for a car seriously?” She looked down at it in disbelief. “And it just ran out of gas I me-“

“So what kind of job do you have pray tell?” Cat said wanting to change the topic from something as mundane as her car.

“Oh I’m a Bail bondsperson.” Emma stated simply.

“A Bail bondsperson?” Cat restated her interests clearly piqued. “I’ve never known of a woman with that profession before.” She looked at the younger women with new eyes. By the looks of her Cat would have thought Librarian or Manager of a Noonan’s.

 “How interesting.” she hummed her mind conjuring up a couple of questions. “If you don’t mind me asking, isn’t it a little dangerous chasing after runaway criminals?”

“Not as much as everyone thinks.” Emma elaborated. “It’s mostly just stake outs, coffee and a little too much running.”

“You’ve probably still had your far share of trouble no doubt.”

Emma could laugh because this woman who clearly disliked her car and her clothes seemed genuinely interested in what she did for living. “Well I may have had a couple of close calls here and there.” Emma said trying to hide her smirk.

Emma saw something out the corner of her eye and glanced behind Cat and saw a man in a suit trudging in their direction with a gas can.

“Well I guess that’s my cue.” Emma said as she pointed at the man then stuffed her hands back in her pockets in search of her keys.

Cat turned indeed spotting her chauffeur at the end of the street.  Though his boss noticing him made his pace quicken exponentially.

“Wait.” Cat called out. Emma turned back to see that women yet again fumbling with getting something out of her car. She gracefully circled around her chauffeur who had started to fill the car with gas.  “As much as I hate to admit it you did help me and I don’t like to be in the debt of others so hold out your hand.”

“Why.”

Cat groaned. “Just do it.”

Emma did so skeptically and the other woman placed a small card in it. “What’s this?” Emma asked.

“What does it look like?” Could she really be this dense. “It’s my card.”

“Why are you giving this to me?” Emma said confusion written on her face.

“Like I said I don’t like owing people so if you need something….”Cat said trailing off.

“Anything?” She chirped. “You really could do that for me?”

“As long as it’s well within reason of course.”  Cat revealed. “I won’t be helping you dispose of any bodies.”

“What are you a big shot lawyer or something?” Emma speculated as she put the card into her coat pocket.

“Hmm or something.”

“Miss we’re ready to go.” Her driver called out already holding the door open for her.

“Take care Ms. Swift.” She told the woman as she got into her car.

“It’s actually Swan.” Emma muttered to herself as she turned around and getting into her own car. She watched the woman’s car drive away. Only then realizing after all that talking she never asked the older woman her name. She took the card out of her pocket. Noticing it had no address or phone number and the only thing it did have was her name.

 Cat Grant: Queen of All Media


End file.
